Ronnie Branning
Veronica Elizabeth 'Ronnie' Mitchell is Daughter of Glenda and Archie Mitchell and Sister of Roxy Mitchell and Danny Mitchell and Aunt of Amy Slater. Ronnie is Mother of Danielle Jones (Amy Mitchell).she owned R&R with Jack Branning . Ronnie stands up to her father and he pushes her into the bar. She later doubles over in pain on the stairs, and in hospital finds out she had a miscarriage. She walks out of the hospital on Christmas day and turns up at The Vic to where she has a row with her dad Archie Mitchell. Archie sends her outside. After Archie dies Roxy walks into The Vic and finds Ronnie with Archie laying dead on the floor and she is in shock. That night, the police asked a few questions, Ronnie was arrested on suspicion of killing Archie. Character Development Shortly after the character's introduction, various references to secrets from Ronnie's past were made between the sisters. In addition, a volatile relationship between Ronnie and her father, Archie (then unseen), was hinted at. Commenting on this, Womack said, "Ronnie’s starting to shed her layers and all her secrets are coming out. We’re starting to see more of her darker side. It’s nice to see what’s going on with her underneath it all. I think a lot of her history and past has affected her." As part of the character's wardrobe, Ronnie was frequently seen on-screen wearing a locket around her neck. The significance of the locket was not revealed until May 2008 when Ronnie finally disclosed that it contained a picture of her baby, whom her father had forced her to give away at birth when she was 14 years old.In the storyline, it was explained that Ronnie had never got over the hurt of losing her child and had never forgiven her father for it, and according to Womack, this was why Ronnie had appeared "so damaged and guarded". The animosity between Ronnie and her father was explored initially in July 2008, when actor Larry Lamb made his first appearance as Archie. Various revelations featured during the episodes, including Archie's admission that Ronnie's daughter had died 13 years prior, and a death threat made by Archie to Ronnie. Lamb commented, "Ronnie brings out the worst in Archie and he gets vicious. Archie wants to put right these long-standing problems he has with Ronnie but things just get worse. Lamb has continued that he believes Archie's relationship with Ronnie suffered when he realised that he could not control her and a storyliner has suggested that Archie views Ronnie as damaged goods and is somewhat "disgusted" by her. Santer has said that Archie telling Ronnie that her daughter died is a way of controlling her. In December 2009, Archie is murdered in a "whodunit" storyline. Santer talked about upcoming storylines, saying: "With Ronnie, her psychology is always so tied up with her dad, so will her dad's death finally bring her peace? Or will it mess her up even more? I'd like to think that with his death comes some kind of closure. But then if it's her that actually kills him she might not get that..." The Secret Mitchell However, in a plot twist, it was revealed to viewers that Archie had lied and Ronnie's baby had not died. Ronnie's daughter was introduced as Danielle Jones (Lauren Crace)) in August 2008. In the storyline, Danielle's true identity was kept from Ronnie. Series writer Simon Ashdown explained why Danielle kept her identity secret: "The idea about Danielle was that she was hurt and broken by her life and being rejected by this mother that the thing she fears worst of all is being rejected again. So she holds off, she wants to get to know Ronnie, and charm her and make her like her and then tell Ronnie who she is." The relationship between the two began to develop when Danielle fell pregnant, and was supported in seeking an abortion by Ronnie. Treadwell-Collins has explained that Danielle's pregnancy was a plot-device to bring the two closer together, discussing the tragedy of Ronnie being unaware she was encouraging the abortion of her own grandchild. Of Danielle's emotions during this period, Crace illuminated: "Having Ronnie show her some affection and willingly offering to come with her and to help her and give her advice, it was a huge thing for Danielle, because from always being knocked back by Ronnie, from always being knocked back by everybody, suddenly someone out of the blue offered to help her, and it was the one person in the world that she wants to be there." When Ronnie failed to attend Danielle's second clinic appointment, Danielle was, in Crace's opinion, "hurt and distraught", describing the development as "a step back for Danielle" whereby "she probably feels less willing than ever to tell Ronnie the truth than before".On Ronnie's part, Womack assessed that "Ronnie knows she wants to help this young girl but she's not sure why they have this bond".She explained: "Ronnie knows that Danielle is very vulnerable and is in Walford with no family and only a few friends. As Ronnie gave her a job in R&R maybe she thinks that Danielle interpreted that that as more than it was." Asked if Ronnie had noticed the resemblance between herself and Danielle, Womack responded: "She has never thought about any resemblance - why would she? As far as Ronnie is aware her baby passed away so the thought would never have crossed her mind." Danielle became increasingly angry with Ronnie, believing that she deserved to belong to the Mitchell family. The writers had Archie Mitchell discover Danielle's identity as "a test of character", posing the question: "would he be despicable enough not to tell Ronnie?" Actor Larry Lamb commented that his character felt Danielle posed "a huge threat" to his family which would expose his lie.Crace offered the insight that although Danielle sees Archie as “a domineering figure”, she initially trusts him and believes he will reunite her with her mother when the time is right. However, as time passes, "she starts to see Archie’s true colours and is scared by this different side to him." Asked how Danielle feels about being accepted into the Mitchell family, Crace explained: "When she first came to Albert Square, Danielle didn’t really know what to expect. For one thing, she never thought her mum would be so young and attractive and own a night club. That’s pretty cool! But she is so pleased that Ronnie is her mother and can’t wait for her secret to be revealed at last." On Danielle's developing relationship with Ronnie at the time, Crace expanded: "Those two have such a turbulent relationship - one minute Ronnie's really nice to Danielle, the next she's ignoring her and calling her a freak. But at the end of the day, Ronnie's her mum, and deep down, that's all Danielle has ever wanted." The ultimate revelation of Danielle's true identity was set at Archie's wedding to Peggy. Crace deemed the wedding "the perfect opportunity" for the storyline to conclude, while Santer explained: "Weddings are great because they bring the community together. A wedding gives you a stage, it gives you an event, the context to play things out, so it felt right that these big Mitchell stories would collide at Peggy's wedding." Writer James Payne concurred: "There's no point making the reveal of the Mitchell secret in the caff at half past nine in the morning over a bacon sandwich, it's not EastEnders. EastEnders at its best will make that moment as dramatic and sensational as it possibly can be." The episode saw Danielle announce that she was Ronnie's daughter in front of the entire wedding reception party, in what Crace has named her favourite scene on the show. She opined that the disbelief Danielle was faced with was "heartbreaking" and served to highlight the fact that "she came as the outsider and she still is the outsider because no one steps in to help her". In a further plot twist, just as Ronnie realises that Danielle is her daughter, Danielle is run down by local resident Janine Butcher (Charlie Brooks) minutes after revealing her true identity, subsequently dying in her mother's arms. Although different outcomes to the storyline were considered, Santer explained that "we always came back to dying because in the end, Ronnie is our tragic heroine character". Treadwell-Collins opined that "to give Ronnie her daughter at the last minute and then take her away suddenly is horrible, and the viewers could hate us for it. But if you have Ronnie have her daughter, this one thing that is key to her character, you weaken her character as you go along." Santer agreed that while having Ronnie and Danielle spend time together as mother and daughter wo uld be touching, ultimately it would become boring. Danielle's death received a mixed reaction from the EastEnders fanbase, with 90% of viewers polled by the sun opining that killing Danielle off was a mistake, however the decision was defended by Santer, who stated: "Last night's EastEnders contained all the elements of a classic soap episode – a wedding, high drama and tragedy. We acknowledge that we didn't deliver the happy ending that many of the audience may have been hoping for, and that for some people this was upsetting. We hope viewers understand that our aim is to deliver the best drama. That doesn't always lead to a happy ending. EastEnders - like all good drama - contains a balance of storylines, both happy and sad. We’re proud of the episode, the storyline which built up to it and the way the audience have engaged with it." Storylines Backstory Ronnie is the oldest daughter of Archie and Glenda Mitchell. Described as independent and headstrong, Ronnie grew wise to her father's vindictive and manipulating ways, and came to despise him for them. Her parents' marriage was unhappy due to Archie's constant philandering, and eventually Glenda walked out on her family, emigrating to Austrailia. Ronnie, believing her father was responsible, rebelled against him by truanting from school, lying to him, and having sex with her boyfriend, Joel Reynolds, at the age of 14. She fell pregnant with a daughter, but kept it a secret until she was in her fifth month of pregnancy. Archie sent Joel away by intimidating his parents. After sending his daughter to live with distant relatives, Ronnie gave birth to her daughter, Amy, on 26 June 1989. However, just hours after the birth, Archie had the baby adopted, devastating Ronnie and resulting in a hatred between father and daughter. Ronnie disowned her father and left the family home in 1993 when she was 19. Archie had not seen or talked to her since. Ronnie's only memory of her daughter was a locket with her picture inside. Her daughter had an identical locket with Ronnie's picture inside. 2007— Ronnie arrives in Walford with her sister Roxy from Ito attend her cousin Phil Mitchell's wedding to Stella Crawford. The sisters decide to stay in Walford and look after the family's pub, The Queen Victoria, whilst the rest of the family are on holiday. Ronnie wants her own club with Roxy and negotiates the purchase of Scarlet's, but loses out to Jack Branning. They go into partnership but Ronnie keeps this a secret from her family. At the opening night of the club, now named R&R, Roxy discovers that she has no claim to the business, starting a series of feuds between her and Ronnie. Durinng this argument, Roxy makes reference to something from Ronnie's past, suggesting that her closet is full of skeletons. Ronnie and Jack are attracted to each other and share kiss on Christmas Day 2007. They start a relationship but Ronnie dumps Jack on discovering he had a one night stand with his ex, Selina. They slowly start to grow close again but Jack ends up sleeping with Roxy who discovers she is pregnant, not sure whether Jack or Sean Slater is the father of her unborn baby, though it is later revealed that Jack is the father, despite Roxy having told everyone Sean, who she has married by this point is. Roxy's pregnancy brings back painful memories for Ronnie and she reveals to Peggy in May 2008 that she had a daughter, Amy, when she was just 14 years old. However, Amy was taken from her by Ronnie and Roxy's father Archie and put up for adoption. Not wanting Roxy to be denied the chance of motherhood like she was, Ronnie offers to support her sister and the baby and they return to Ibiza though Ronnie returns to Walford a few weeks later in search of Roxy, who went missing after an argument. Peggy knows Roxy is staying with Archie, but doesn't tell Ronnie due to fear of her not turning up. Ronnie is furious to see her father after 15 years and wants nothing to do with him. While Archie turns on the charm for Peggy and Roxy, he reveals his true colours when alone with Ronnie, threatening to destroy her if she tries to come between him and Roxy. Archie also spitefully tells Ronnie that her daughter died when she was three years old and he deliberately kept this news from her for thirteen years. Ronnie is relieved when Roxy agrees to return to the Square but horrified when Peggy announces she and Archie are going to act on the feelings they have been suppressing for each other for over forty years. Archie and Peggy show up at The Vic on Sean and Roxy's wedding day in August 2008 and announce, that they too, are getting married. Ronnie is livid as Archie worms his way into the family, manipulating everyone and leaving her powerless to stop him. The Vic's new cleaner Danielle Jones is revealed to be Ronnie's daughter who has come to Walford to find Ronnie though she withholds her identity after she and Ronnie get off on the wrong foot. Roxy, meanwhile, gives birth to a baby girl who she names Amy in honour of the daughter Ronnie lost. Meanwhile, Ronnie realises she still loves Jack and supports him after he breaks up with his sister-in-law Tanya Branning whom he had embarked on a relationship with. On Christmas Day 2008, a kiss between Jack and Ronnie suggests that they may get back together, until Amy's paternity is revealed, orchestrated by Archie, and Ronnie declares that she wants nothing more to do with either Roxy or Jack, though later comes to forgive them and accept what has happened. When Danielle discovers she is pregnant, she confides in Ronnie who supports Danielle through her abortion. When Danielle begins reminding Ronnie of the child she lost, she keeps her distance while Ronnie and Archie eventually reconcile, and she decides to move on from her deceased daughter and attend Archie and Peggy's wedding, unaware that Archie has discovered Danielle's true identity and the lengths to which he has gone to stop her from telling Ronnie. At the wedding reception, Danielle is upstairs. She has decided to leave and take her cousin, Amy, with her. She tells Ronnie that they are mother and daughter but Ronnie refuses to believe her, believing Archie instead. He claims that Danielle is unbalanced after her abortion so Ronnie throws Danielle out, saying nobody would want her for a daughter. Ronnie discovers Danielle's locket inside her champagne flute just as she is giving a speech, and finds her picture inside. She runs after Danielle, realising that she was telling the truth, and finds her at the tube station. Ronnie calls to Danielle from across the street and, realising that her mother finally believes and accepts her, Danielle runs towards Ronnie to reunite with her but is tragically mowed down by a speeding Janine Butcher in front of a devastated Ronnie, dying in her arms only a few moments later. Ronnie struggles to come to terms with Danielle's death and severs all ties with Archie once more, whilst also attending Danielle's funeral and breaking down at her graveside. On the day of Amy's christening, a drunken Ronnie causes a scene at the church and later catches Roxy and Jack kissing. Crushed, she returns home and packs a bag, heading for Stanstead airport. As Ronnie is about to board a flight to Ibiza, Jack declares his love for her over the tannoy and she agrees to give him another chance, though her desire for a baby soon drives them apart when Jack discovers she has been piercing his condoms because he refused to start a family with her. Despite having only gotten engaged that afternoon, Jack and Ronnie's relationship ends and she leaves the Square before Jack has a chance to tell her that he does want a baby with her after all. Upon her return a month later, Ronnie sleeps with newcomer Ryan Malloy and it becomes clear that her desire for a baby is stronger than ever. When Joel Reynolds, Danielle's father and Ronnie's first love, is lured to Walford by a scheming Janine, Ronnie is shocked to see him and its not long before their feelings for each other are rekindled, with Ronnie convincing Joel to leave his wife Stephanie and three young daughters for her. Its not long before Ronnie begins to think she may be pregnant, though when Joel reveals that he had a vasectomy some years back, Ronnie is seething and throws him out, ending their relationship. Ronnie meets with Roxy who tries to convince her not to return, saying Jack is dating someone else but she returns regardless, catching the eye of Ryan Malloy. He bumps into her on purpose and helps her with her cardigan. Ryan begins a trial run in The Queen Vic and ends up sleeping with him. In revenge, Janine steals Ronnie's address book and contacts Joel Reynolds, Danielle's biological father. Ronnie is shocked to see him with Janine. Phil throws them out of the pub but Joel's car breaks down and while Ronnie helps, they talk about their past, but are interrupted by Archie, who seems annoyed Joel and Ronnie are reacquainted, fixing the car. She then sleeps with Owen Turner and upon learning that Peggy briefly began seeing Archie again, Ronnie leaves in disgust. When she returns, it is revealed that she is pregnant with Owen's baby, unaware that Owen has been murdered by Lucas Johnson and buried under a tree in the Albert Square gardens. Archie tricks Peggy into signing over the pub to him and Janine, and when Ronnie stands up to him, he pushes her into the bar. She later doubles over in pain on the stairs, and in hospital finds out she had a miscarriage. Jack comforts her and takes in Ronnie, Roxy and Amy when they are made homeless by Archie. Ronnie confronts Archie and tells him with no emotion that he will not make her care for him and she would not care if he died. Archie throws her out onto the street reminding her that it was the exact spot she pushed Danielle onto the night she died. Later that night, Archie is murdered and Ronnie finds his body, cradling him as he dies and struggles to say "Veronica, I'm sorry". Roxy comes in and asks Ronnie what she has done, then runs out and shouts for help. Jack comes in and checks that Archie is dead and calls the police before leaving. The police arrive and question Ronnie who tells them everything that happened that night. She panics and says she cannot breathe and tries to go out for some air. The police will not let her go and arrest her on suspicion of murder. She is questioned throughout most of Boxing Day but is released as they do not having enough information on the murder. Ronnie starts having nightmares about Archie, which she tells Jack about. She goes on to accuse Janine of killing Archie and makes her feelings known to everyone. When DCI Jill Marsden asks to see Ronnie and Roxy's fingernails, revealing that a red fingernail was found at the scene, Ronnie says it must be Janine's. She forces Janine to show her hands but her fingernails are clear. Ronnie then tracks down Sam and sees that her nails are red but one is missing, proclaiming that Sam murdered Archie and orders her to move in with Ronnie, Roxy, Amy and Billy at Archie's house. A few days later after Sam accuses Peggy of murdering Archie when the police come in Sam is kept at the police station while Peggy returns, earlier that day Roxy told Ronnie that she suspected Peggy but upon Peggy's return Peggy explains that they are still her girls when their mother Glenda comes in and says that they are her girls. and at that moment, Ronnie and Roxy's mother, Glenda walks in, saying they are her girls. Ronnie is upset with her mother as she abandoned her when she was five months pregnant, and she only talks about herself and does not ask about her family. She eventually asks Glenda to leave.Peggy decides Glenda can stay and eventually Ronnie and Glenda start to get on. She tells her daughters that she moved to France and opened a boutique there. However, during Archie's will reading, in which Ronnie inherits her father's ring, a sentimental gift as he knew she would not accept anything substantial, Peggy receives a call to say that Archie had divorced Glenda in her absence. Glenda tells Ronnie that she only came back to contest the will in order to make sure that Ronnie and Roxy got what they deserved. After Glenda argues with Peggy, Roxy asks her to go back to France for a few days so she admits she lives on a council estate in South London and never opened a boutique. Just before she leaves, Ronnie asks her the real reason she left them as children, and she reveals that she was pregnant. Ronnie asks for Jack's help in tracing Glenda, but when she tells Roxy that they might have another sibling, Roxy says it was probably another of Glenda's lies. Ronnie changes her mind but Jack gives her Glenda's address in Brixton and they go to find her.Ronnie demands to know if what Glenda said was true. Glenda tells Ronnie about Danny, and says he does not know he has sisters as she wanted a new life and kept no pictures of her daughters. Ronnie then tells Glenda about Danielle and shows her a picture but Glenda shows little interest. Ronnie says if Glenda had not left, Danielle might still be alive, and then asks to see a picture of Danny. Glenda does not want to show her a photo, leading Ronnie to think Danny does not exist. Glenda breaks down, saying she should never have left. She reveals she has not seen Danny since she threw him out as he was as bad as his father, and says she wants to make up for lost time with Ronnie. When she calls Ronnie by the name Veronica, this upsets Ronnie, who leaves without saying a word. Following this, Jack invites Ronnie to dinner, to which she agrees but not until after Archie's funeral. Ronnie celebrates on the day of Archie's funeral, causing an argument with Roxy. As they row, they are interrupted by the arrival of Danny. After a visit from Glenda to prove that Danny is who he claims to be, Danny gets talking to his sisters who ask him to stay, against Glenda's wishes. Jack sees Ronnie at Archie's grave where she has torn up his flowers. Jack confronts her and she says Archie did not deserve them and thinks Jack is accusing her of murder. Later, Ronnie sees Jack with DCI Jill Marsden, who is investigating the murder. Ronnie asks Jack how he would feel if Ronnie had killed Archie, and he says he would understand, but it leads to him suspecting her. Ronnie pays Zsa Zsa Carter, Leon Small and Fatboy to paint over the poster of Archie in the Square, however, Roxy pays them not to. When Ronnie finds that they have not painted over it, she is furious and tries to throw them out of the pub until Roxy tells them what she did. Ronnie asks her what it will take to make Archie die. Meanwhile, a rumour starts that Marsden is about to make an arrest and people believe it will be Ronnie. Ronnie sees Marsden outside and in a struggle, she hits Marsden in the face, knocking her to the ground. She is charged with assaulting a police officer but returns home, where Marsden now suspects her strongly so she asks for Phil's help to leave the country. Phil refuses, and when police turn up at the pub, Ronnie sneaks out and leaves Walford, taking Roxy's passport as she has surrendered her own. When Janine hears that Ronnie has gone, she tells the police but Ronnie returns when she hears that there was no new witness and the rumour was a lie. Ronnie does not attend Bianca Jackson and Ricky Butcher's wedding and remains home in bed. After the wedding, she catches Stacey Slater and Becca Swanson upstairs in The Queen Victoria and discovers that Archie had raped Stacey. She tells Stacey that Archie could not be the father of her baby as he was infertile due to chemotherapy. At the bar, Janine accuses Ronnie of framing her for the murder, so Ronnie reacts by slapping her which results in Janine falling on the wedding cake. Angry, Ronnie goes outside and throws red paint over the poster of Archie, seen by Roxy. Roxy accuses Ronnie of killing Archie, but Ronnie reveals that Archie raped her. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters